Thank You
by kery233
Summary: A one-shot about the family that was taken away during the Arch accident when Percy was attcked by Echidna.


"And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-" I explained to the paramedic who had asked me what had happened.

"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled out, _ask me what happened and I tell you the truth _I silently thought but kept going. "This boy jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared."

Then a boy with short black hair, and ocean-green eyes appeared, staring at me. Then I noticed that he was the same boy who had fought the monster and who had jumped off the Arch.

"There he is! That's the boy!" I yelled louder this time which the paramedic shook his head, but I kept pointing at the boy which was now trying his best to leave the crowd. I knew he was trying to escape which was the only reason I quieted down and allowed the paramedics to take me away quietly.

I laid still staring at the car's ceiling as I heard the siren's and the felt the car moving. I stayed silent even when the same paramedic, who had asked me what happened, tried to talk to me. But quickly quit seeing as I remained silent.

Then the vehicle stopped and the siren's died out as other paramedics filed in and took me away with the stretcher into a large building. With the word HOSPITAL clearly visible at the top.

Still I stared at the ceiling until a little boy came to the room that the doctors put me in. He had wavy brown hair with big grey eyes, and his tiny hands were holding a bundle of flowers. Following him was a larger man but with black hair and blue eyes.

"Mommy!" the younger boy yelled out loud, running towards me as he waved the bright yellow flowers in the air. "Daddy and I got you flowers."

I smiled happily at him. The doctor's had told me that my husband and son were okay that no critical damage was done to them and that I was the one who suffered the most.

"They are beautiful," I told the younger boy, as he grew a big smile on his face. Handed me the flowers and quickly sat down on a chair which was closets to my chair.

"Kyle wanted you to have bright yellow flowers," John answered as he also walked towards my bed and sat down in a chair next to Kyle.

"Bright yellow flowers are like the sun and the sun gives happiness and hope," Kyle answered still a wide smile on his face. "And you give us happiness and hope."

I smiled at him again and opened my arms out wide, which he happily jumped out the sit and gave me a hug at which I answered, "And you give me happiness and hope."

"What did the doctor's say about your injuries?" John asked still with a smile, but his eyes showed worry.

"They said it wasn't serious, but they explained to me that another day in the hospital will be better for my condition."

"Your coming home tomorrow?" asked Kyle who still kept hugging me. With a smile I nodded. A quick knock came and with a come in from John a doctor appeared.

"I'm sorry to say but visiting time is over," the doctor answered sadly "but she will be released tomorrow morning, we haven't found anything wrong with her."

"What are those?" John asked at which the doctor gave a little shock and held out the a orange bottle. With a prescription written on it, there were dozens of white oval pills.

"Your wife may need to take these," the doctor quickly informed "when she goes out of the hospital it's for a more… stable mind." The doctor seemed more uncomfortable each second that passed.

"My wife is stable," John replied with a frown on his face.

"When your mom was being taken away, she had spoken about a Chihuahua that had grown to a size of a lion and that it shot fire out of it's mouth."

"If that's what my wife said happened then it did," John replied shaking his head towards the pills. I knew John didn't see anything what I saw, but I always knew I was different. I always saw strange things that no one else believed me, even when I was a little girl.

Like that time when I saw a boy, but this boy had horns growing out of his head, and his feet weren't normal they were furry and with hooves. But when I told my friend about this the next day, he said I was going insane and should go see a doctor.

Or that time, not to long ago, only a month ago there was a boy who seemed to be floating in the air carrying a girl. Both seemed to be fighting, but any other person that passed by didn't see anything.

When I snapped out of my memories I watched as the doctor had a frown visible and shaking his head. "Since it doesn't seem like she had a serious condition and since you or your wife want to take this medicine I can't force you."

The doctor then quickly explained what I should do to help myself without the pills. Then I said good-bye to Kyle and John who left frowning.

After I arrived home I tried to forget about the boy in the Arch and all my other weird memories. Figuring that I am going crazy I was about to call the doctor back and ask for the pills but John convinced me that what I saw was the truth.

After a week I still tried to forget about it even though the tiny details were fuzzy the memory still was there stuck inside my mind. I didn't want to go crazy and I knew that kind of thing doesn't happen in real life.

About some time that day when again I almost dialed the doctor, when John was at work and Kyle was at his friends house. But I stopped half way and shook my head putting the phone down. I went to the TV and sat down.

Turning it on I looked through the news until one caught my attention. There was a boy with short black hair, and ocean-green eyes. He seemed familiar and he had two friends behind him. He was talking about how he had been controlled by a man and how his step-father who had pressed charges against him had still been caring.

That's when I realized that, that boy was the same one who I had seen at the Arch. Bringing back the memory that I tried to suppress.

It always ends the same with me seeing the strange things that happen and then everything go's back to normal with no proof which leads me think that I am crazy.

After some time I turned off the TV and went off to prepare dinner for my family.

After the summer had passed and again I was alone in the house. I heard a quiet knock at my door. Standing up I edged towards it, and quickly opened it which revealed a young boy.

The boy stood there with a small smile on his face. He had wavy black hair, and bright green eyes which seemed to dance in the sunlight. Looking behind him I saw a woman standing by a car, probably his mom, who kept a smile as well.

"Hello you probably remember me as the crazy boy who jumped off a six hundred thirty foot building," the boy introduced himself. When again the memory came back to me.

"Hello," I quickly said trying to stay calm.

"It's Percy," he answered sticking his hand out which I took.

"My name is Linda," I answered back.

"Now I'll explain everything quickly," he said waiting for my response. I nodded and waited. With a sigh the boy-Percy- explained everything to me.

About the Chihuahua which was actually a Chimera and about the woman who was Echidna, mother of all monsters. About how he was on a quest to save a lighting bolt a powerful weapon that belonged to Zeus. How his father had helped him survive after he jumped out of the building, and about his father who was the Sea God of Poseidon.

After the explanation I was stunned. "You may not believe me but it is the truth."

I thought about how the paramedic asked for the truth from me, and after I told him he still didn't believe me. With a smile I answered him back.

"I do believe you."

"Hope it helps you," Percy answered.

"It does," I replied back as we shook hands for the final good-bye. "Thank you." I whispered back but he still heard and with a nod he walked away towards his mom, who had smiled and waved a good-bye to me.

Driving away I smiled, finally everything being explained to me. "Thank you," I spoke again for the boy who had taken his time to explain everything and relieve me that I'm not crazy.

"Thank you."


End file.
